


Twice is Enough

by DorsetGirl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, G - White Cortina, M/M, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sam wonders what will happen whenthatday comes around again.





	Twice is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Major spoiler for 1.01 and 2.08 And it probably won’t make sense if you haven’t seen those episodes.
> 
> This is a companion piece to _Being There_ , taking place on the same day and leading up to the same moment. Probably best if you read this one first.

~ ~ ~

Never mind ten times or more, Sam thought, living it twice was going to be ...interesting... enough. 

The day of the accident had been the day he’d finally realised he’d won. The day he discovered, to his huge relief, that he was going to be allowed to do it twice.

Live those days – unnumbered – after the accident. Maybe even after the roof-top.

Through all the years he’d been scared that his time here – now – would end when the younger Sam was knocked into a coma by that car.

Day after day as it grew nearer, he had watched Gene, stayed close to him, trying to find the words to explain what might happen. 

As the day itself dawned, Sam had woken up feeling sick. 

“Stay at home then, you soft nancy,” had been Gene’s suggestion.

“NO! I, er, I mean – no, I’m sure I’ll feel better soon. Special day and all that.” He couldn’t bear the thought of not being with Gene when ... when what? Would he just vanish? Collapse onto the floor in a coma like younger Sam?

In the event, they were driving when it happened. Sam felt even more sick as he realised where they were heading. He clung to the handle above his shoulder – Gene hadn’t aged that much – and stared at the dashboard clock, swallowing fearfully.

“For God’s sake, Gladys, cheer up! You look like you’re going to your own funeral!”

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip, not daring to breathe. 

The moment approached, and passed, so slowly, and Sam opened his eyes cautiously, peering at the road ahead. He jumped in his seat as he heard a siren, close by.

“ ‘s OK, Sammy, it’s down on the sliproad, nothing we need to worry about.”

Sam smiled at Gene, breaking into a broad grin as he realised he’d survived the first hurdle.

“I’m still here,” he said, grinning even more widely at Gene.

“And I’m glad of it, yer great poof,” said Gene. Reaching over, he took Sam’s hand, squeezing it briefly. His glance flickered over Sam momentarily as he smiled back.

“Best birthday present I ever had.” 

END

~ ~ ~


End file.
